Ravenwing of the Red Fern
Ravenwing of the Red Fern '''was a prehistoric lamia and an ancestor of the Redfern family. Ravenwing is only mentioned on the family tree as the last prehistoric Redferns , and little to no information is given on him in the novels. History Early life During prehistoric times,Ravenwing was the son of Hawksbill and Spring Rain . Through his father, he is the grandson of Red Fern , the first lamia vampire and and the founder of the Redfern family . Later life At some point, Ravenwing fell in love with a woman named Dreamweaver . It's not mentioned on the family tree if the couple had any offspring, though it can be assumed they did, as the Redfern line was continued. Due to the patriarchal nature of the Redferns, it can assumed Ravenwing was male and that the Redfern name was passed on by him, though this is not made explicitly clear on the family tree . Legacy Ravenwing is the last prehistoric Redferns to be metioned on the family tree . It's uncertain if Ravenwing had offspring . Since the Redfern line continued , it's possible that Ravenwing did have offspring . Physical Appearance Ravenwing's appearance is mostly unknown . Since his great-great-grandfather , Red Fern , was well-known for his blood red hair, it's hinted that Ravenwing was a red-haired . It can be presumed that Ravenwing has the yellow eyes commonly exhibited by his descendants as well as being "inhumanly beautiful" like other Night People. Etymology A '''raven is a type of bird, often featured in legend and folklore. In some cultures, ravens are regarded as signs of good fortune or messengers of the gods. In others, ravens are seen as omens of impending doom or death. A wing is the appendage of a flying animal. Trivia * Ravenwing's name is a traditional lamia one. It's also possible he was named after his paternal; great-grandfather Redwing, or even his great-great grandmother Nightwing, due to the similarities in their names. * Ravenwing is the last of the prehistoric Redferns to be mentioned on the family tree. * It is not clear if Ravenwing was male or female , though given the patriarchal practices of the Redferns - which seem to have extended as far back as the Stone Age - it can be assumed Ravenwing was a man as the Redferns are a patriarchal family . * It is unknown if Ravenwing had childrens . Since the Redfern line continued , it is hinted that Ravenwing did have offspring . * It is unknown whether Ravenwing is still alive or not, but seeing as he is only mentioned in the history of the Redferns , he is most likely deceased . Ravenwing could have been killed during the first Night Wars between the witches and vampires , during the great flood that ended the reign of the vampires or he could simply have chosen to never stop aging and died of natural causes. Category:Characters Category:Lamia Category:Males Category:Redfern Family